Captives of War
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: Germany, WWII. Hitler and the Nazis are ropunding up the jews, and anyone with magical powers. Remus and Tonks try to hide when the Nazis search their building, only to find a rather unsavoury captain searching for them- one by the name of Riddle.


The Soldiers were coming.

_Let them be muggles, let them be muggles,_ Tonks prayed. She held Remus' dissallusioned hand tighter. She could hear them speaking German, fast and low outside the door. She swallowed.

"It'll be ok." Remus whispered, kissing her hand.

The door smashed open. She caught her breath as the soldiers burst in, guns cocked, the Nazi symbols on their arms flashing in the early morning light. They spread out, looking in the wardrobe, under the bed, behind doors. They shouted to each other as they cleared the rooms. Tonks could hear screams from down the hall, as their neighbours were found hiding. She was too scared to even breathe.

The soldiers couldn't find them. They were about to leave. She let out a small breath. Thank Merlin.

"Halt!" a voice called. The soldiers all fell to attention. Tonks froze in the middle of giving Remus a quick hug. She could feel his body tensed, and he took a small step, angling himself so he was between her and the soldiers.

A tall, uniformed man walked in, his handsome face calm, his dark eyes scanning the room. His eyed stopped in the corner of the room they stood in. he smiled, eyes flashing red.

Remus' other hand found hers, gripping it tightly.

The man pulled out a wand. "Homenum revelio."

Tonks gasped, as she felt something swoop low over her head.

The mans grin widened. "if you come out now, we won't kill you. I promise." He flashed his white teeth.

They didn't respond. Tonks pulled out her wand.

One of the soldiers looked hesitant. "Officer Riddle, are you sure someone's-"

"Of course I am." He snapped back. Tonks recoiled from his soft voice, her stomach twisting as she realized who it was in front of her. Riddle.

Riddle sighed. "Come on, now. I really don't want to kill you. That would be such a waste. These soldiers, however, won't hesitate to shoot. I know there are two of you. I would recommend you both show yourself so I don't have to cruciate one of you…"

"Fine." Remus' voice sounded in front of her. He pulled his hands out of hers, though she was reluctant to let go. Slowly, Remus materialized, visual. The soldiers all gasped, stepping back in fright.

"And the other."

"Not until your men stand down."

The officer nodded, and the frightened soldiers lowered their weapons.

Remus tapped her on the head. She shivered as something hot trickled over her head, and watched herself become visible again. Remus took her hand firmly in his, facing the officer with a hard expression.

"Now what?"

Riddle gestured to them with his head, and two of the soldiers started forward, guns raised.

"NO!" Remus bellowed, throwing himself in front of her.

A shot rang out. Tonks screamed.

The bullet landed with a dull thud in the opposite wall, narrowly missing the officers head.

"I don't remember saying fire." Riddle hissed. The soldiers cowered, mumbling apologies. "Firstly, I think we're going to have to take those." He nodded at the wands in their hands.

"I don't think so." Remus said smoothly.

"I do." Riddle glanced at Tonks, and flicked his wand.

The pain was excruciating- she fell to the floor, her screams loud and wavering.

"Alright! Just stop!"

The cruciatus curse was lifted.

Remus fell to his knees beside her as she gasped for air. Gently, he pulled her into a sitting position, holding her close. He picked her wand off the ground, and threw it across the ground with his. They landed with a clatter at Riddles feet.

He picked them up, and stowed them inside his coat.

"Up."

Remus lifted Tonks to her feet, still holding her to him, one strong hand around her waist. He kissed her gently. She smiled weakly back.

"Out."

They walked slowly out the door, and down the stairs of the apartment building. There was a group of people huddled outside, surrounded by soldiers, all with their guns pointed at them. They were thrust in the throng.

They stood there waiting- for how long Tonks didn't know. If they even moved to check their watches they had guns pointed in their faces. So she stood still, her face buried in Remus' chest, his chin locked over her head.

Two trucks arrived.

The soldiers started sending them into the different trucks. Tonks didn't know how they were being separated until another officer reached them. He pointed at one truck. "die Frau." He pointed at the other. "der Mann." Tonks paled.

"No." Remus said. "No. we're staying together." Instead of answering, the officer pulled Tonks out of his arms, steering her towards the woman's truck. Another soldier grabbed Remus, pulling him towards the other truck.

"NO!" Tonks kicked, trying to get free, but the officer had her in a vice like grip. "Get off me, you arsehole, get off!"

He ignored her.

"Get off me!" Remus yelled. "No! Dora! Let me go!"

"Remus!" Tonks cried, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Dora!" with a yell, Remus broke his captors grip, and ran across the street towards her.

This time, the gun found its mark.

The world went silent. Tonks couldn't even hear her own screams. The officer holding her let her go, as she ran to Remus' body.

But he was already gone. Blood oozed from a wound in the back of his head.

She fell across him, her tears falling onto his warm face.

A click sounded behind her, and something cold and hard was pressed against the back of her head.

"Up." Riddles soft voice said. She shook her head. His fingers twisted in her hair, yanking her to her feet, ignoring her cries of pain, still holding his gun to her head. "you should get back in line." He whispered. "I really don't want to hurt a pretty girl like you."

She glared at him. "I'm not getting back in your fucking line, so you can go ahead and shoot me! See if I care."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? Because I shot him? I can make all that go away…" he moved one hand to her waist, pulling her closer, moving the gun in the other to her chest.

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Really?" he pressed the gun against harder against her skin.

"Really."

"That's just too bad then. I really did like you."

"That's a shame. Just like it'll be when you loose the war."

He pulled the trigger.

**A/N: err.... this seems really depressing now that i read it again... written for the setting/era challenge on hpfc. WWII in Germany.**


End file.
